Jack Frost x Reader Sequel
by SuicidalGummyBear-X3
Summary: You read the first one, you begged for another one, and guess what? It's finally here! .. Please read the beginning authors note ? :3 Thanks for reading!


Hello, My SuicidalGummyBears! I know I made you wait soooo long for this! but it's here and its queer!...well...not really but oh well.

Guys, I LOVE getting comments or PMs from you :3 Please feel free to talk to me! I may take a few hours or days to get back to you, BUT I promise to get back to you!3

The codes:

[H/l]: Hair Length

[H/c]: Hair Color

[E/c]: Eye Color

[Y/n]: Your Name

[F/C]: Favorite Color

[S/F/C]: Second Favorite Color

Enjoy!3

UPDATE: I was told I went against the guidelines for the reader insert...MAN, THIS IS FANFICTION. DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I CARE?...Well, I do cause I don't want to have my account terminated OnO...So...the 'you' meaning YOU the reader, will be switched to I..OKAY!?

so..yeah..the story has been updated -_- Thanks random person...you brought me soooo much joy.

* * *

The guardian's were sitting around a large Christmas tree that was decorated in the colors: blue, green, red, white and gold. Each color representing a guardian. There was a fire going, elves were hustling to and fro from the kitchen with plates stacked high with cookies, yeti's were moving from the toy factory to the kitchen over and over again. The guardian's and guest were chit chatting loudly below you from your spot up high in the rafters.

It was Christmas and north had invited other season and holiday spirits to the annual Christmas party. I was the only one not socializing with anyone; worried about how the other spirits were going to act toward me considering my past. Jack was doing that he does best, annoying bunny, Tooth was being a little social butterfly, North was laughing the loudest out of everyone and I was petting baby tooth lightly on the head while she sat on my shoulder. I have been sitting there watching the others for a while. I mentally started stating facts about some spirits while looking around.

Cupid: tall, blonde, long eyelashes, full lips and smooth skin. She's been sitting on a love seat all night texting while talking with tooth.  
Leprechaun: short, ginger, drunk, temper, thinks he can beat bunny in a contest, likes to be called lep.  
Hollow: Halloween spirit, shape shifter, likes to be called Jinx.  
Father time: old, wise, good sense of humor, Responsible and respected.  
Baby new year: a baby...in a diaper and always around father time.  
Aiz: short, tan, Brunette and seem to stay away from Jack, Autumn spirit.  
Edan: blonde almost red hair, tall, slim, gets called summer, summer spirit.

"North, can we talk to you? At least...before [y/n] re-shows..." Edan drawled dragging everyone's attention to him.

"Why can't [y/n] be here?" Jack asked while twirling his a staff around. Edan glared at him from his spot across the room before turning his gaze back to north.

"We don't think she should be a guardian." Edan said quickly. Everything seemed to stop for me.  
"What you mean?" North asked quietly. Cupid snorted from her place on the love seat.

"We mean...that she's nothing but trouble. I mean come on, her father was pitch black for God's sake. She's just a disaster waiting to happen...a ticking time bomb." She said with her nose sticking the air.

"Mate, until ye 'ave spent time with the gal I suggest ye keep yer trap shut." Bunny threatened raising fist at Cupid.

"We're just saying. Whose to say that she won't...snap, to say, and go on a power seeking quest like her...father." aiz sneered. Baby tooth chirped softly in your ear while you bite your lip to keep yourself from making any sound.

"Yes [y/n] is just like her father. She's weird and rude. She looks like pitch to and yeah she's distant and cold to everyone just like he was..." Jack said trailing off at the end.

"So you agree?" Edan stated.

"Agree to what?" Tooth questioned. Edan paused in his pacing to look at her.

"Agree that [y/n] is unfit to be a guardian." Aiz explained causing me to sob loudly. Everyone below spun around and looked up at me.

"[Y/n]…" Jack whispered. I glared at him with watery eyes and flew over to an open bay window.

"I...I don't want to hear it...if that's what you all think...that I'm just like my father then...then I shouldn't even be here!" I said while flying out the window.


End file.
